Characters: Partners Series
Here you can find links and descriptions of the characters in the Partners series by Midnight Snow. Tikaani: Tikaani is a femlale polar bear who is main character in this series. She is a strong and intelligent female and gets through anything. she gets worried about having cubs because she can't cope with all the stress she has to go through with. She loves her family and her mate. Surprisingly, she is more excited about having her second lot of cubs than having their first 2 cubs. Toklo is her mate, Illa is her sister, Kissimi is her nephew and Yakone is her brother. Tikaani has 2 cubs, Alkita and Maguyuk. Kallik and Lusa are her friends. Tikaani is expecting 2 more cubs for Alkita and Maguyuk with Toklo. It has been mentioned that Yakone, Illa and Tikaani's mother died a moon after they were all born. Related bears: ''' * '''Toklo * Yakone * Illa * Alkita * Maguyuk * Un-born he - cub * Un-born she - cub Toklo: Toklo is a male grizzly bear with an attitude and is the second main character in the series. When Tikaani is around his mood changes. He was more excited about Tikaani expecting another two cubs that the first time when they were having Alkita and Maguyuk. He loves Tikaani and his family for who they are. Tikaani is his mate, Illa is his sister in-law, Yakone is his brother in-law and Kissimi is his nephew. He has 2 cubs with Tikaani. He is friends with Lusa, Ujurack, Yakone and Kallik. Tikaani and Toklo are expecting another two cubs in 8 moons Related Bears: ''' * '''Tikaani * Maguyuk * Alkita * Minco * Kaia Kaia: Click here to learn about her. Minco: Click here to learn about him. Lusa Lusa is a female black bear who loves to look after her compainions. Lusa's likes to stick around Illa and Kissimi. Illa is her compainion, Nashoba is her mate, Kissimi and Maguyuk are her nephew's and Alkita and Shatala are her niece's. Her first daughter is Adsila and her step-daughter is Citali. Lusa's friends are Yakone, Kallik, Tikaani and Toklo. Midnight Snow has confirmed that Lusa actually had Adsila a moon after she met her mate Nashoba. Related bears: ' *'Citali *'Nashoba' *'Adsila' Kallik Kallik is a female polar bear. She has a bubbly presonality. Yakone is her mate and Shatala is her daughter. Alkita is her niece and Maguyuk and Kissimi are his nephews. Kallik is friends with Lusa, Toklo, Tikaani, Illa, Citali, Adsila and Nashoba. Related Bears: *'Shatala' *'Yakone' Yakone Yakone is a male polar bear with a red tinged pelt. Yakone loves Kallik because of her personality. Tikaani and Illa are his sisters, Kallik is his mate, Shatala is his daughter, Alkita is his niece and Maguyuk and Kissimi are his nephews. yakokne is friends with Lusa and Toklo. Related Bears: ''' * '''Tikaani * Illa * Shatala * Kallik Illa: Illa is a female polar bear who is the friendliest bear around. Illa's best companion is Tikaani. When Illa was expecting Kissimi she and her mate discover that she had a disease. The disease was that she would not have a chance of expecting another cub unless there was a cure. She found a cure and had another cub with Akiak. Tikaani is her sister, and Yakone is her brother. Toklo is her brother in-law and Kissimi is her son. Illa's friends are Kallik and Lusa. She recently had a she cub called Koko. Related Bears: *'Kissimi' *'Yakone' *'Tikaani' *'Akiak' *'Koko' Akiak Akiak Related bears: *'Kissimi' *'Illa' *'Koko' Koko Koko Related Bears: * Akiak * Illa * Kissimi Nashoba: Nashoba Realted Bears: *'Lusa' *'Citali' *'Adsila' Alkita: Alkita Related bears: *'Maguyuk' *'Tikaani' *'Toklo' Shatala: Shatala Related Bears: *'Kallik' *'Yakone' Maguyuk: Maguyuk Related Bears: *'Alkita' *'Tikaani' *'Toklo' *'Minco' *'Kaia' Kissimi: Kissimi is a male polar bear cub. Kissimi has lots of fun with her cousin's Shatala, Alkita and Maguyuk. He is playful. He is a sun circle old. Illa is Kissimi's mother. He doesn't have a father. He has lots of play fights with his cousin Shatala. His aunt is Lusa , Tikaani and Kallik. His uncles are Yakone and Toklo. Kissimi's cousins are Shatala, Alkita, Maguyuk and Adsila. He is half cousins with Citali. Related Bears: *'Illa' *'Akiak' Citali: Citali Related bears: *'Lusa' *'Nashoba' *'Adsila' Adsila: Adsila Related bears: *'Lusa' *'Nashoba' *'Citali' Adriana Randolf: Adriana Randolf Jason Randolf: Jason Randolf Midnight: Midnight Snowy: Snowy Shadow and Sugar: Shadow and Sugar Category:Midnight Snow's fanfic's Category:Midnight Snow's Pages